Farmability Guide
This page shows you which items you can farm, and whether it might be risky farming it. All items that grow on trees have a drop chance, this is always a multiple of four, four being the lowest. As 1 in 5 blocks drop seeds (citation needed), any tree that can drop 8 or more blocks (drop chance 8) is considered "farmable". Glossary * Farmable - Will increase over time. * Very Farmable - Increases dramatically. * Not Farmable - Decreases overtime. * Gamble - Possibility of it decreasing or increasing. * Plateau - Changes are minimal (difference of 1 or 2). * Seedless - Never drops any seeds from trees. [[Purple Block|]][[Purple Stuff|']]'A Farmable * Air Duct * Amber Glass Multi * Amphora - Gamble+Plateau B Farmable * Black Block * Blackrock Wall * Blue Star Wallpaper * Boulder * Brown Block Very Farmable * Bricks Not Farmable * Blue Mailbox * Bubble Wrap * Bush Gamble * Blue Block * Blueberry Plateau * Barn Block * Barn Door C Farmable * Chandelier Very Farmable * Cave Background Not Farmable * Campfire * Churro Block * Clouds * Coloured Wallpapers (e.g: Black/Red wallpaper) * Crystal Block Gamble * Crappy Sign Seedless * Candy Corn * Chemical G D Farmable * Death Spikes Very Farmable * Deep Rock * Dirt Not Farmable * Daisy * Dreamstone Block Gamble * Deep Sand * Dungeon Door Multi * Door - Gamble+Plateau E Farmable * Evil Bricks Gamble * Exclamation Sign F Farmable * Flowery Wallpaper * Fire Escape * Fish Tank Gamble * Fireplace G Farmable * Grimstone * Garbage Very Farmable * Glass Pane * Grass Not Farmable * Glass Block Gamble * Golden Block H Farmable * Happy Joy Plaque * Hanging Guytrap * High Tech Block Multi * High Tech Wall - Plateau+Gamble * House Entrance - Plateau+Gamble I Multi * Ice - Farmable+Gamble J Gamble * Jade Block K Something Here L Farmable * Lava Rock * Lattice Background Very Farmable * Lava * Lava Cube Gamble * Leaf Block M Farmable * Martian Soil * Martian Tree Not Farmable * Military Radio * Mud Glob * Mushroom Plateau * Magic Bacon Wallpaper Seedless * Mystery Block N Gamble * Neon Lights O Farmable * Ocean Rock * Orange Stuff Plateau * Orange Block P Farmable * Pinball Bumper * Purple Block * Purple Stuff Not Farmable Portcullis Gamble Pointy Sign Q Something Here R Farmable * Red Block * Rock * Rock Background Not Farmable * Rainbow Block * Rose Gamble * Red Wood Wall Seedless * Rollback Plaque * Rollback Plaque II * Rollback Plaque III S Farmable * Sandstone Wall * Sheet Music: (Any Kind) * Space Connector Very Farmable * Sand * Sugar Cane Not Farmable * Snowy Rock Gamble * Science Station * Sign Plateau * Super Crate Box Multi * Steel block - Gamble+Farmable T Farmable * Torch * Tangram Block Not Farmable * Terracotta Pot * Toilet Gamble * Treasure Chest * Tenement Building U Something Here V Very Farmable * Venus Guytrap W Farmable * Window * Wheat * White Block * Wood Block * Wooden Background * Wooden Platform Not Farmable * Wooden Table Seedless * Winter Gift X Something Here Y Farmable * Yellow Block Z Something Here